Beautiful Purpose
by Rydia Sorcha
Summary: Spock/Uhura. Uhura teaches Spock about love and sex. No plot, just shameless smut!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a simple, smutty take on Spock/Uhura. Just a one-shot for now, but if people like it I can always write more. Please review!**

**And be warned; this is pure smut.  
**

Spock was in his room, getting his things settled when he heard the soft knock at his door. "Enter," he called out, hearing the door to his room slide open and shut. He turned to find Uhura in his room.

"Hello," she said. He nodded in greeting.

"What brings you here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you…about us."

Spock nodded again, indicating that she should continue. His face stayed passive and emotionless.

"When you and I were at the Academy…you were my superior…so you kept me at arms length most times. I understand that, and I never pushed. But now…I am no longer your student. You are still my superior, but things are different now…"

Uhura stepped closer to him. Spock didn't move.

"Uhura, I'm still not sure that this is right," he started, but he was interrupted by Uhura slipping her hands into his.

"Spock, listen. I have never asked you to be anything but yourself. I will respect your rules on the bridge. While on duty, we are professional, and I promise I will not break those rules. But when it's just us, off duty…why can't we just be happy?"

Spock's impression stayed the same, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I think that will be acceptable," he said. When she leaned to kiss him he returned the kiss softly. Uhura could swear she saw the hint of a smile on his face.

After some small, short kisses, Uhura led Spock to the bed, sitting down and tugging at his arm, indicating that he should sit too. He joined her on the bed, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair. He was surprised by his instincts around her, but he supposed that was just his human side coming out.

"Spock, I have a question for you," Uhura said.

"Yes?"

"I have done some research on the Vulcan concept of pon farr…and I am curious. Since you are half-human, how will that work for you?"

Spock appeared deep in thought, yet Uhura could tell by his slight shift in posture that he was uncomfortable. She had learned to look for subtle clues to sense his changing emotions. She had also learned not to call him on it, so she just waited for him to answer.

"I have done a lot of research on this matter, and I have yet to come to a logical conclusion."

"So, in pon farr…you can only mate once every seven years?"

"There doesn't appear to be any real desire to mate any other times."

"But what if you wanted to? Could you?"

Spock looked confused. "For what purpose?"

Uhura stood up slowly and turned around to face Spock, still sitting on the bed.

"Purpose? For…for fun, to feel close to someone, there are a hundred different reasons."

"Uhura…I believe you are implying that you wish to share intimate relations with me."

She sighed. "Yes…and I am sensing it is a lost cause."

Spock looked into her eyes. "I don't know if I am capable."

"Let's find out then," Uhura responded, slowly pulling her shirt off, leaving her clad in a red bra. Spock looked anywhere but at her, clearly confused as to how to respond.

She broke out into a smile. "Well, Spock, I think it's clear you are certainly capable of intimate relations." Spock's faced looked slightly puzzled, but he followed Uhura's gaze and realized that his pants were a lot tighter. He shifted slightly and tried to subtly adjust himself, but Uhura took his hand in hers and moved it over her body. She slowly led his hand up her bare stomach, over the material of her bra, and continuing to her shoulders. His hand dipped back down towards her breasts, and his expression now was that of curiosity.

Uhura reached her hands behind her back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall off. Spock didn't hesitate this time, letting his fingers brush across her nipples. He was studying her with more curiosity and a need for knowledge than lust, but Uhura would take what she could get for the time being. If it took all night, she would knock down his walls.

Taking it slow, Uhura sat down on the bed and eased Spock down so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. She slipped her hands under his shirt, running her hands up his chest. It was smooth and hard, just like she had imagined. She sucked in her breath at the feeling, and Spock looked confused.

"Touching me this way…it pleases you?"

Uhura took his hands and once again placed them on her breasts. "Doesn't it please you?"

Spock let his hands roam slowly over her body. "It does please me," he answered.

Uhura threw caution to the wind and tugged his shirt off. She was met with no resistance, so she pressed their bodies together so they were skin to skin. His arms tightened around her back and she let her nails scrape lightly across his. After a few moments, Uhura pulled back slightly and let her hands roam downward. She could feel he was rock hard, and she moved her hands down and let them gently brush across him.

His gasp surprised Uhura, who immediately removed her hand. But before she could ask him what happened, he moved his mouth to her ear. "Do not stop," he whispered, teeth clenched. Confidence back, Uhura slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his body. Now he was lying completely naked in her arms. Uhura touched him everywhere; his chest, his legs, his butt. She stroked him gently and ran her thumb over the tip.

"No one has ever touched you like this before…not even yourself?" she asked him.

He shook his head no.

"You've never had this urge?"

"I did, but I would just mediate until it went away."

Uhura took her hands off his manhood and took his face in her hands, kissing him. He kissed her back for a minute before pulling back. Uhura gave him a questioning look.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I just feel a little…exposed."

Uhura grinned and slid off the rest of her clothes. "Better?" she asked, and she swears she saw a boyish grin on his face for a split second.

He continued to let his hands roam over her upper body, but he never ventured lower, until she took his hands and slid it down, until his fingers brushed across her most sensitive spot. She slowly coached him through it, letting him experiment with his fingers and moaning when he got it right. It didn't take long for him to bring her to release, and soon she was digging her fingernails into the sheets, arching her back and moaning.

Spock seemed both surprised and pleased with the physical response he had caused. Uhura kissed him and lay in his arms for a few minutes, coming down from her high. Finally, she took his face in her hands.

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to make love to me," she said, watching his face closely.

Spock nodded, and Uhura climbed on top of him, letting her breasts brush across his chest as she lowered herself on to him.

She sat still for a minute, letting her body adjust. She leaned forward, putting her lips to his ear.

"For once, Spock, don't worry about self control…just enjoy it…"

She moved slowly, building up a rhythm. His breath got quicker, and his toes started to curl. She let him hear her moans, as she arched her back and picked up the pace. She could tell by his physical reactions he was getting closer, so just to tease him she stopped moving.

But she only stopped for a second before she felt herself moving again. Her confusion was short lived however, as she soon realized Spock's hands were on her waist and he was thrusting up into her. A few more thrusts and it was game over. His fingernails were digging into her waist, and a low, deep moan escaped his lips as he came.

He seemed unable to move after, so Uhura slid off of him, kissing him softly before heading into the bathroom. She came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned him off. She slid his underwear back on him, feeling he'd be more comfortable not being so exposed.

She then slipped on a nightgown and into bed next to him, snuggling up. He wrapped on arm around her and kissed her.

"So," Uhura asked. "Still think there is no real purpose to 'intimate relations'?"

Spock definitely smiled this time.

"There is definitely a purpose...a beautiful purpose."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Due to semi-popular demand, here is another chapter! Just some more cute/erotic smut about our favorite couple. No real plot. Reviews make me want to write more, so go ahead and review! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, or to make suggestions!  
**

The first thing that went through Spock's mind when he woke up was that he was not in his normal sleeping position. He normally slept on his back, in pants and a t-shirt. However, this time he was in just his underwear, and he was on his side, with his arm wrapped around something. Or _someone. _

Spock opened his eyes more fully and noticed Uhura in the bed, snuggled up against him. She was clothed in a cotton nightgown, fast asleep, judging by her breathing. He was unaware how to handle the current arrangement with Uhura, but his own situation meant he needed to figure it out soon and get to the bathroom. He eased out of bed slowly, trying not to disturb her. He headed to the bathroom, noting in his head that this was the most undressed he'd ever been in his own room (not counting showers or the night before). He felt slightly uncomfortable but shook the thoughts aside while he relived himself. When he returned to the bedroom he saw that Uhura was awake, and she was watching him with a small smile on his face.

The previous night flashed through his eyes, and he felt slightly ashamed at the physical reaction happening to him now; painfully obvious since he was clad in only underwear. He got quickly into bed again, slipping under the covers to hide the evidence of his thoughts. Uhura wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, snuggling up and closing her eyes.

"Spock?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you ok with everything we did last night?"

Spock took a second before he answered. "Yes. It was very new to me, but quite enjoyable."

Uhura kissed him again, not even bothering to open her eyes. "I am glad you enjoyed it…but I don't want to push things, so the next move is yours."

Before Spock could answer, they both heard the Captains voice over the intercom, calling them both to the conference room, ending any chance of a conversation or a repeat performance.

* * *

Uhura was returning to her room after a long day of work when she noticed a note on her door.

_Uhura, I request your presence in my room this evening. Please wear formal attire._

-_Spock_

Uhura laughed to herself as she entered her room. She showered, put on a short black dress, let her hair hang down, and headed to Spock's room.

When she entered his quarters, she found him dressed in a shirt and tie. The clothes looked a bit small on him, and she suspected that he had borrowed them from someone on the ship. She hid her smile though; she knew whatever he had planned, he had put a lot of thought into it. There was a small table complete with a gourmet dinner and a bottle of wine, and there was even a fireplace. Uhura wlked toward the fireplace with curiousity.

"It's just a hologram...I thought it would be romantic," Spock said.

"Spock, this is all lovely. Where did you get all these ideas?"

He cleared his throat. "I did some research on human mating rituals," he said, avoiding her eyes. Uhura dropped the subject.

They sat down to eat and enjoyed easy conversation. The conversation flowed like it had back at the Academy; except with a more comfortable atmosphere. When the food was done, Spock cleared the table.

"What would you like to do now?" Uhura asked him when he returned.

"Kiss you," he said simply. Uhura smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around him. They stood in the artificial glow of the fire, enjoying each others company. Uhura ran her fingers through his hair; feeling him tremble slightly. He ran his lips across her lips, her neck, and down her collarbone. It felt amazing to Uhura.

But nothing felt better than when she realized that his hands were slowly unzipping her dress. Her grin got wider as she felt him slide the straps down her shoulders. _Holy crap, Spock is seducing me!_ She realized the whole dinner, the fire, everything, had been part of a complicated plan. The thought of all the trouble he had gone through turned her on immensely, and she wanted to throw him on the bed and rip his clothes off. But she knew deep down that this was important to him, and she wanted him to feel in control, so she decided to follow his lead.

Spock pulled away from her long enough to remove his shirt and tie before removing her dress entirely. He ran kisses down her whole body as he removed her underwear with one hand, removing his own pants with the other. He left his underwear on, and Uhura was so turned on she went to take them off herself. Before she could do anything though, he had swept her up in his arms and was carrying her to the bed. He lay her down and she realized it was covered in rose petals. "Ok, that's a bit corny," she thought, but she kept it to herself, because it was cute that he was trying so hard.

Spock crawled on top of her, removing his underwear. He rested his weight on his arms as he kissed down her body again. He parted her thighs with one hand and placed himself at her entrance. "Is this ok?" he asked her.

"It's perfect," she whispered.

Spock entered her slowly, letting her adjust to him. When she wrapped her legs around him, he started to thrust slowly. Her hands slid around behind, gripping his butt tightly, and she lifted her hips a bit to give him a better angle. After a few moments she felt his body tense up, and he came quickly, collapsing on her. She ran her hands over his shoulders, massaging them softly as she spoke soothingly in his ear. He finally rolled off of her, lying on his side to face her. Uhura stroked his face, smiling.

"Was that enjoyable to you?" he asked her.

"Very much," she replied, kissing him.

"But you didn't have an orgasm," he questioned, looking slightly concerned.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't pleasurable," she replied, trying to reassure him.

"There are other ways to achieve orgasm, aren't there?"

This time Uhura couldn't hide her laughter.

"Yes," she said, nuzzling his shoulder. "But that's another lesson for another night."

Spock wrapped his arms around her and settled down to sleep.

Uhura had one more question though.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you learned all of this?"

"I have no comment on the matter."

Uhura just smiled and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's more! Keep reviewing, and don't be ashamed to tell me what you think or what you want to see! **

**Again, not much plot, but definitely some smut. Not for the sensitive. Enjoy!  
**

This time Uhura woke up first. She was lying on her side, one arm around Spock's waist, with her head on the pillow just above his shoulder. He was on his back, fast asleep. He was also naked, the sheets pushed down around his thighs, leaving him exposed. Uhura enjoyed seeing him like this; he was so peaceful and innocent. She took the time to really look over his body. While he obviously was open to a sexual relationship, he was still very modest. They had come a long way in a short time, and Uhura was grateful for every moment. She continued to lie in bed, letting him sleep, as her mind wandered back to those first moment the line was crossed.

_She had knocked on the door to his office, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She heard him call out "Enter" so she opened the door and walked in. He was sitting at his desk, looking over something on the computer. He turned around and stood up when she appeared, looking surprised to see her._

"_Uhura…I wasn't aware we had a meeting this afternoon."_

"_We don't…Mr. Spock, I can't come to you for extra study sessions anymore." She started to walk out when he called her back._

"_Uhura, wait. Did I do something wrong?"_

_Uhura remembered how she had shaken her hair out of her face and met his gaze. She had to be strong. She _was_ strong._

"_Mr. Spock, I appreciate everything you've taught me these last few years, and I've enjoyed getting to know you…but things have changed for me. If I don't want to get hurt, I have to stop."_

_Spock had looked puzzled. "How would you get hurt?"_

_Uhura stared at the ceiling now, willing herself not to cry. She had never been a weepy person, and she wasn't about to start now. _

"_Because my feelings towards you are no longer just student and teacher. And I know it is inappropriate, and I know feelings aren't returned, so it's better if we just stop it."_

_Spock was silent. Uhura took one step toward him, watching his reaction. He didn't move, didn't react. So she threw caution to the wind, wanting, for just one moment, to know what it would feel like to touch him._

_She reached out, gently stroking his face with her hand. He still didn't move, just watched her, so she moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. She let her lips linger for just a second, and then she pulled away. _

"_Goodbye, Spock," she said, turning to walk out of the room. She had barely turned around though when she felt him reach out and take her hand, tugging her back. _

"_Nyota," he whispered, his voice barely audible. Uhura turned around in shock. His expression had not changed, neither had his posture. The use of her first name, however, spoke volumes. _

_She stepped forward again, and made the most reckless decision she had ever made. She kissed him. He didn't pull away, but his lips didn't move either. So she leaned into the kiss a little more, moving her lips. After a second he copied her movements, kissing her back. She took his hands and placed them on her back. Her own hands she ran through his hair…._

Uhura felt Spock stir, snapping her out of her memories.

"Good morning," she said, smiling at him. He rolled over and kissed her, nuzzling her a bit. Suddenly he realized he was exposed and pulled the sheets up a bit, covering himself. Uhura giggled.

"Why are you so shy around me still?"

"Nudity is not a common occurrence on my planet. It is strange for me to be naked."

Uhura shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself. I'm going to take a shower. You are welcome to join me."

And with that she was out of bed, walking across the room completely nude. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She stepped in and dipped her head back, letting her hair get wet. Suddenly she saw the shower current pull aside and Spock was there, tentatively stepping into the shower.

Uhura smiled at him to show him she was pleased, but she kept her eyes on his face. She knew that each step of their relationship would need to be taken slow, so she didn't push him, letting things happen naturally.

She leaned in to kiss him before grabbing the shampoo and lathering up her hair. He took the soap and washed himself in a very efficient, military-like way. When they were clean, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. Before he could return the kiss though, she stepped away.

"Nudity is nothing to be ashamed of, Spock. Feel free to look all you want."

Spock's eyebrows rose, but his eyes wandered over her whole body, paying special attention to her breasts. She took in his beauty in its entirety as well, noticing that he was getting aroused. This only made herself more aroused too, especially since she had not had any release the night before. Spock seemed to remember this too.

"I find it pleasing to look…but I would find it more pleasing to touch as well," he said. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

He stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her lower back while leaning in to kiss her collarbone again. His other hand dipped lower, rubbing against her inner thighs, teasing her, before finally hitting the sweet spot. Uhura once again wondered what his source was for all of this new information, but all coherent thoughts left her mind as Spock slipped one finger in her. Uhura felt unable to even think, it felt so good. As she got closer to release, Spock had to hold her up. Finally she came, her body twitching as she held on to him for balance. He leaned against the wall, holding her and stroking her forehead.

Uhura recovered and opened her eyes, grinning at him. He was smiling too. "You are quite pleased with yourself, aren't you?" she asked him.

He nodded, still smiling.

"It's your turn, then," she said, pushing his back against the wall and getting to her knees.

"What are you doing?" he asked, seeming confused. Uhura didn't answer. She just took him in her mouth, hearing him gasp. He started to say something, but lost all speech when she ran her tongue over the slit. She took his hands and placed them in her hair while she took as much of him as she could in her mouth. Her hands wandered down, gripping his sack lightly, rolling them in her fingers. She felt him getting closer and she stopped for a second, looking up at him and pulling back.

"Do you want me to finish you off like this?" she asked him.

"I want you," he growled, teeth clenched. He pulled her up from the floor. His eyes were dark with lust, and Uhura had never seen him so primal before. He was almost animalistic in nature suddenly, as he took one of her legs and hooked it around his waist, pushing into her quickly.

For a split second, Uhura felt a glimpse of fear; this was a side of Spock she hadn't seen. But before he started to thrust, he took her face in her hands. He didn't speak, but he met her eyes, waiting for confirmation. Trust and comfort came flooding back to Uhura, and she nodded. Spock had been so close before that it took only a few short thrusts before he came. Somehow they managed to make it to the floor of the shower together, a tangle of limbs. They lay on the shower floor together, letting their breathing get back to normal. As the water beat down on them, Uhura thought back to her earlier memories about the start of their relationship.

"What are you thinking about?" Spock asked her.

"How when our relationship started, you were the teacher and I was the student…now the tables have turned."

Spock smiled at the role reversal. "You are an excellent teacher," he added, standing up finally and offering a hand to Uhura. As they walked into the bedroom to change, she couldn't help herself.

"Come on, Spock, what's your source for all this new information?"

Spock just ignored her, grabbing some clothes. Uhura shook her head in mild frustration, although she couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one! More shameless smut, but some semblance of plot forming. Please review! There are A LOT of people who have added this to alerts or favorites, so please give me some feedback! Also, don't be afriad to make requests! If there is anything you would like to see Uhura teach Spock, don't be shy! **

Uhura was sitting on Spock's bed, legs crossed, computer on her lap. Spock was sitting at his desk, also at a computer. The couple was hard at work; or at least one of them was. Uhura was trying to concentrate, but her focus was on Spock. He was so intent of his work. It was the side of him that everyone knew. But only Uhura knew the other side of him, and she loved that she was the only one. She had seen him completely open and passionate. She loved his primal, physical side as much as she loved his intellectual side.

"Spock?" she asked, interrupting him.

Spock turned to her without saying anything.

"Why won't you tell me where you are getting all your information from?"

Spock finally devoted his entire attention to her. "Is it really of such importance to you?"

Uhura nodded. "Yes. I want to know everything about you."

Spock leaned over and reached into the drawer of his desk, pulling out a series of cartridges.

"I borrowed some of these from members of crew; they are "movies" from your planet. I was informed they were some kind of entertainment."

Uhura hid a smirk as she started flipping through them. "Spock, these all look like chick-flicks---girl movies," she added, sensing he was puzzled. "Where did you get these?"

"Dr. McCoy."

Uhura raised an eyebrow at that but let it go for the time being, although she made a mental note to give Bones shit about it later.

"That last one was from the Captain though…it's a very different kind of movie," he said, looking slightly embarrassed. Uhura flipped to the end of the stack of movies.

"_Babes in Space_? Spock, this is a porno!"

"This word is unfamiliar to me."

Uhura shook her head. She was going to kill Jim when she saw him.

"Did you watch this?"

Spock nodded. "Yes."

"What did you think?"

"It was severely lacking in terms of plot."

Uhura laughed out loud. "Well, yeah, pornos are not exactly about plot."

Spock was again confused. "Are you upset that I watched this movie?"

"No, I'm not upset with you, it's just…never mind."

Luckily at the moment Uhura and Spock were hailed to the bridge, so the conversation ended. They left the room, entering the bridge a few minutes later.

"You're a dead man," Uhura whispered to Kirk as she passed him. He smirked at her.

"I take it you found my gift to Spock?"

A sharp smack to the back of his head was answer enough.

* * *

The day finally ended when Kirk dismissed both Uhura and Spock. He was sick of getting death glares.

Uhura headed to her room, Spock right behind her.

"Nyota," he said to her when they entered her quarters. "Please explain to me why you are upset."

She sighed. She knew he didn't understand and she felt bad for confusing him.

"I'm not upset; those types of movies, just, well, they aren't considered very classy. Men use them for a certain purpose."

"What purpose is that?"

"Let's just say, a selfish purpose."

He still looked confused, but she knew he was relieved that she at least wasn't upset with _him_.

"Did you at least find them educational?" she asked him.

"I did see something I was interested in trying to duplicate," he said, very matter of fact.

"Well, ok then…" Uhura said, surprised, but curious. She stepped forward, kissing his neck and sliding her hands under his shirt. He responded by gently pulling out her hair band, letting her hair flow loose. They slowly stripped each other while stepping back towards the bed. Uhura's knees hit the bed, and Spock picked her up and lay her down on it. She shivered slightly, having no idea what he wanted to try. Knowing the type of "entertainment" Kirk would watch, it could be anything from just an interesting position, to something involving goats. She tried to block these thoughts though, and instead let herself enjoy a naked Spock kissing his way down her naked body. He started at her collarbone, moved to her breasts, her stomach, her thighs…

Suddenly Uhura knew what he wanted to try. Before she had time to wrap her mind around it, his tongue had dipped between her folds and all she could see was stars. He used his hands to push her legs up so they were bent at the knee. Her hands were on his head, fingers woven through his hair. He dipped his head again, letting his tongue run everywhere. He used her moans to judge what felt best, and she helped him out by slightly adjusting his head so he was hitting the right spot.

After a minute or so, her breathing got louder and quicker. Her hands where so tight in his hair it was starting to hurt, and she was pulling his head closer to the point where he could barely breathe. She came quickly, moaning louder than he had ever heard and arching her back. When her body was done quivering he moved up the bed, holding her while she recovered.

"That. Was. Amazing." Uhura replied, still coming off her high. Spock smiled as he kissed her forehead. She sat up suddenly, tugging him up too.

"Sit with your back against the headboard," she whispered. He complied.

She straddled him, facing him with her legs wrapped around his back. This position allowed them to really see each other and feel each others bare skin. He reached his hands underneath her thighs so he could aid her movement. They moved together faster and faster, until he came, head buried in her shoulder. They stayed in that position, stroking each others hair and back.

"Spock…I love you," she whispered in his ear. He didn't respond, but his arms tightened around her. This said enough for Uhura.

* * *

Uhura knew something was wrong the minute she woke up. She was alone, and the other side of the bed was cold. She had fallen asleep with Spock, but sometime during the night he must have left. He never did anything without some indication or goodbye to her; even on the bridge, a simple glance from him was all it took to let her know she was on his mind.

She dressed quickly, leaving her room and heading straight to his room. She knocked at the door, hearing him call to enter. When she walked in, the sinking feeling got worse. He was staring out the window at the stars, and when he turned to her, he was as vulcan and emotionless as he had been when they first met. Her heart broke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another! This one's pretty smutty, not for the sensitive! I'm running out of smutty ideas, so if their is anything you want Spock to learn, let me know! And enjoy!**

"Spock, what's going on?" Uhura asked, stepping towards him like she would a frightened animal. He had the look on his face that he had on the bridge when there was a potential threat; focused and emotionless.

"Uhura, I don't think this is right. My race is severally depleted, and everyone else is doing their part, except for me."

Uhura was worried, but she had expected this would happen eventually. She had also planned what she would say when it did come up. She kept her distance, knowing that it was best for now.

"Spock, you are doing your part. You may not be part of the pro-creation part, but by rising the ranks in Starfleet you are becoming a leader your people can be proud of! And you can't be an effective leader if you aren't happy."

Spock's face softened. "That is very logical," he said, sounding surprised at how quickly she had come up with a good response.

Uhura knew not to push it to much. "Spock, why don't you take some time, ok? We'll stay in our own quarters, you can think things over, and maybe discuss with your father. I'll let you come to me when you are ready to talk."

Spock nodded. "Thank you, Uhura."

She turned to leave the room, but Spock tugged her hand, just like he had that first time they kissed. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek gently. She stroked his face quickly then left the room.

A week went by and Uhura and Spock had kept their distance. They interacted on the bridge when the job required it, but that was it. It was a testament to the growing maturity of the Captain that he kept his mouth shut and let them handle their own affairs.

One night Uhura was in her room when she heard a soft knock.

"Enter," she called, putting down her magazine.

Spock entered, and Uhura sat up quickly.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Not at all, I was just reading."

Spock nodded. "I'm glad….Uhura, I have thought over my situation. I believe you to be right. I can do my people a service in a different way by learning all I can on this ship. I may not produce Vulcan offspring, but I can still be a proud member of my race."

Uhura smiled. She was happy for his realization, but she couldn't help but be selfish.

"What about us?" she asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"You make me happy, and I would like to continue that, if that is acceptable to you."

Uhura's eyes watered. "Get your Vulcan butt over here!" she said, thrilled to see Spock's face soften. He moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge. She leaned in and kissed him, running her hands over the back of his neck.

As the kiss got deeper, they slowly shifted their bodies so they were lying on the bed. Uhura let her hands roam under his shirt, when suddenly Spock stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, as he sat up, looking puzzled.

"I believe there is something under your pillow," he replied, turning around and putting his hand under it. Uhura's eyes got wide and her face turned bright red. She couldn't stop him fast enough.

"Spock, wait, it's nothing!"

Spock was holding something in his hand. It was long, rubber, and pink. There was a button on the end, and Spock pressed it. The thing in his hand started vibrating slightly.

"Fascinating." He said, looking the thing over intently. "What is its purpose?"

Uhura's head was buried in her hands. "Oh no, I didn't want you to see that!"

Spock suddenly sensed he had stumbled upon something he wasn't supposed to see.

"Uhura, please explain." He said kindly, taking her hands away from her face.

"It's um..it's called a vibrator. It's used for sexual pleasure."

Spock looked fierce.

"Have you been with someone else recently?"

Now Uhura laughed. She had made a Vulcan jealous!

"No, silly. It's used for solo sexual pleasure!"

He still looked confused.

"I'm guessing masturbation isn't part of your culture," she said.

Spock shook his head. Uhura suddenly had an idea of another thing she could teach him. She stripped herself of her clothes, moving slightly away from him on the bed. He stayed where he was, watching her movements closely. She took the vibrator out of his hand and turned it to a low speed. She sat on the bed, legs spread, giving him a good view. She lowered the vibrator to herself, shivering slightly when it first touched her.

"This is what I do when I can't be with you, but I'm thinking of you," she whispered, watching him watch her.

As she teased herself with the vibrator, she noticed him shifting uncomfortably. The reason for this was obvious; the tight uniform pants were highlighting the fact that he was rock hard.

"Spock…take off your clothes."

He complied; soon he was back sitting on the bed, completely naked. His erection was jutting out, looking painfully in need of friction.

"Touch yourself," she whispered to him. He looked surprised though, so Uhura stopped her own pleasure and leaned over to him. She took his hand, wrapping it around his length, and slowly moved it up and down. After a few strokes, she took her hand away, encouraging him to continue on his own. She sat back where she was, picking up the vibrator and continuing. There was something incredibly sexy about watching him discover the pleasure in himself. It turned her on so much that it was only another minute or so before she came, body shaking and quivering. He watched the whole thing, eyes dark, his hand going faster and faster. She was just coming down from her orgasm when he came, head thrown back.

Uhura tiptoed to the bathroom, grabbing the washcloth. He was lying on the bed now, and she walked over and wiped up his stomach for him. She then curled up in bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"You have taught me some interesting lessons," he said, fingers brushing across her shoulder blades.

"You can teach me something too," she said.

"I know nothing of this nature."

"No, but I want to know more about you, Vulcan, your whole culture."

Spock smiled. "That I can teach you."

Uhura pulled the covers over them and settled in. She was looking forward to just lying with him and being his student again. He had one thing to say first though.

"Uhura?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Another chapter! This ones a bit short, but I don't like making people wait too long! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write, so keep them coming! And keep giving me ideas! I am considering another story showing the sex life of another character, because, seriously, these people work hard on the ship and they need a little action, so keep an eye out for that story, it should be up in a few days. Enjoy! Special shout out to DangerouslyImpulsive who requested some desk action. I tried to deliver here, but there will be even more desk action in the future!**

"_I'm here for that extra review session," Uhura said, stepping into the office._

"_Yes, sit down," Spock replied, closing the door behind her. They both sat at the desk, looking over translations from the previous weeks classes. Spock tried to focus but she smelled so good and looked so nice. Halfway through a particularly difficult passage, her hand moved from the desk to his arm. She rested it there gently, but continued to focus on the work. After a minute or so, she stopped, looking at him. He realized he had stopped reading and was just focusing on her._

"_Spock?" she asked him, looking concerned. He responded by leaning in and kissing her. She kissed him back, running her hands across his face. She touched his ears gently, and he knew she was fascinated. They stood up, hands running across each others backs, his hands in her hair, trying to taste as much of her as he could. He lifted her with ease, placing her butt on his desk, brushing aside books and papers, scattering them to the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back, pulling him on top of her. He continued his assault on her lips when a knock at the door broke the spell._

"_Commander Spock, the __Kobayashi Maru test is in 5 minutes." The voice called through the door, then footsteps were heard, getting softer as the messenger walked away._

"_I must go, and so must you," Spock said, as Uhura straightened her clothes. She nodded and left the room quickly, sensing that Spock was back in full Commander mode._

"Spock!"

Spock was jolted out of his memory by the sharp sound of Dr. McCoy's voice.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Are you even paying attention? Where is your mind? Crazy Vulcans, all bat-shit crazy…" McCoy was now muttering to himself.

"Did you need something, Doctor?" Spock asked, his focus back on the task at hand.

"Yes, actually. The captain wants to know if you are taking advantage of the shore leave."

"Tell the captain I am."

McCoy looked surprised but nodded and went to inform the captain.

* * *

The weather on the planet was beautiful, very similar to Earth. There were trees and grass and flowers. Spock found himself taking advantage of a shore leave for the first time in his career. He had beamed down to the planet with Uhura and had contented himself with exploring with her. In reality he was just watching her explore. She was so excited to be on land for a brief period of time, running around like a child. She dragged him into a wooded area, taking a hold of his hand.

"Breath that air, Spock, it smells wonderful!"

"It is no different from the air we breathe on the ship."

Uhura sighed and shook her head. In some ways he was pure Vulcan.

"Let's just sit here for a few minutes and relax. We don't have to worry about being interrupted or called to the bridge."

She sat down on the ground, looking up at the trees above her. Spock sat down next to her, watching her. Suddenly she turned around and pounced on him, pushing him back into the dirt and plants.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but she answered with a kiss. She immediately let a hand slide down to his crotch, rubbing him through the fabric. She was obviously in the mood; the fresh air had made her into a horny woman with a mission. He complied with her wishing and started rubbing her nipples through her shirt. Unlike other times when the lovemaking had been slow and sensual, this was fast and desperate. They tore at each others clothes with such frenzy that it's a miracle the clothes didn't rip into shreds.

His hands couldn't help but run over her roughly. He tried to be gentle, obviously not wanting to cause bruising, but he was so desperate in his need for her that he couldn't help it. She responded just as roughly, nipping at his neck and collarbone, fingernails gripping his butt.

"I want you to fuck me now," she growled. Spock had never heard such crude language from her before, but he complied, pushing into her quickly. Little branches from trees were scratching his body, her hair was in the dirt, but they didn't care. He pounded into her, listening to her moan and watching her squirm.

Suddenly he rolled them both over, so she was on top. He put one hand on her waist to help her move, and the other he put on her body, letting his thumb rub against her most sensitive spot.

There was no sound of engines roaring in the background, or the constant fear of someone knocking on the door or calling them to the bridge. The only sounds were their own moans of pleasure; the only witnesses the plants.

She reached her climax first, convulsing around him. He felt her orgasm from within, and it sent him over the edge. When it was over, he rolled off her so not to crush her, and lay on his back on the ground.

"Well, that was fun," Uhura commented, laughing slightly. Spock laughed too.

"We are a bit dirty now though," he commented.

"I saw a pond over there," she pointed. "We can go for a swim and clean off."

Spock agreed and stood up, bending over to pick up their clothes. Suddenly Uhura burst out laughing, staring at his naked body.

"What is it about my naked form that you find so amusing?" Spock asked, looking and sounding a bit self conscious.

"Spock, you have pine needles stuck to your butt!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A lot of angst and smut...i'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I think it's a bit weak, but I'm not feeling to well so I'm blaming it on that. Expect better next time.**

Nothing turned Uhura on more than watching Spock lose control. It didn't happen often, but she loved when it did. She wanted to continue to push the boundaries on his two halves.

One particular day, he had seemed so tense on the bridge. There was a potential threat, and everyone was on high alert. The entire day had been intense and stressful. Luckily, the threat turned out to be a misunderstanding and it was resolved peacefully. However, the day had a last effect on the crew.

He still seemed tense at the end of the day, and Uhura knew he was fighting to keep those emotions inside. She wanted him to release them, and have some fun. Her heart fluttering with excitement, she ran a small errand on the ship and was able to track down what she needed. She just hoped that the person who loaned it to her would keep his mouth shut. If he didn't…well, Uhura had no problem telling everyone about his secret collection of chick-flicks.

Spock was resting on his bed, hands over his eyes. His was shirtless, with just his black pants on. Uhura snuck in his room quietly, not wanting to wake him in case he was sleeping. She slid into the bed, lying beside him. He rolled over, throwing an arm around her. She lay with him, snoozing for awhile. She felt him stirring eventually, and he leaned in to kiss her without even opening his eyes.

He came out of his slumber gently. First a sense that someone was there with him, then, as he drifted back into consciousness, he could tell it was her by her scent. He enjoyed the feeling and was in no desire to move. He could feel her moving too, her hands were on his arms, and she rolled him on his back while planting kisses on his neck.

Suddenly his senses kicked in and he realized his hands were above his head and handcuffed to the wall. His eyes snapped open, and he saw Uhura leaning over him, grinning immensely.

"Uhura, what is the purpose of this?"

"It's just a game, Spock. Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you…" he said slowly.

She kissed him, and then moved down his body, unbuttoning his pants. She slid them off, underwear too, leaving him naked. He was still soft, so she moved back up his body, kissing his lips, his neck, his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear, telling him to relax and that she loved him. He began to relax and slowly his arousal grew.

She moved her lips down his body, kissing down his stomach to his hipbones. His erection was straining now, and she could tell he was anticipating her mouth on him. Instead, she moved away from him and slowly took of her own clothes, watching him watch her, eyes dark with lust.

She crawled on top of him so they were skin to skin. She moved up again, placing her breasts at his face. He quickly took her nipple in his mouth, leaning forward. She let him at it for a minute, moaning slightly as he grazed her with his teeth. His hips were thrusting upwards, clearly aching for friction. She had to remember her goal in this, so she removed herself from his mouth and went back to kissing him. He moaned a little, annoyed at the loss of contact, but his moans went back to pleasure when her lips were at his thighs. She placed wet kisses on the inside of his thighs, and ran her tongue along his balls. She dragged her tongue up his length, taking just the tip in her mouth. She continued this slow assault for several minutes, teasing him but never giving him the friction he so desired.

"Uhura, please…" he moaned, desperation in his voice. His erection was clearly painful now, his balls tight against his body, hips thrusting against nothing. Uhura straddling him, letting just the tip of him thrust into her.

"Nyota, I need you now, damnit!"

Spock was gritting his teeth, muscles tense, his voice deep and gruff. She finally lowered herself on to him, letting him thrust fully into her. His thrusts were quick and deep. He came with a final thrust, incoherent words tumbling from his mouth.

Uhura quickly moved off of him, uncuffing him and bringing his arms down. He reached out and pulled her into his chest, burying his face in her hair. He was gripping her tighter than she could ever remember, and his body was shaking. With a surge of guilt she realized she may have given him an emotional overload that he couldn't handle. She held him tightly, encassing his body in hers.

"I love you," she whispered, "and I'm right here for you, just let it out."

She could feel dampness from a few tears on her shoulder. His shaking slowed and he finally pulled back from her.

"I love you too" he said, meeting her eyes. "You are staying here tonight, right?"

Uhura nodded. "Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Here's another one! Sorry for the delay, a lightening bolt hit my neighborhood and knocked out the internet. **

**Here's some more smut! Major credit/thanks to LiTTleMiSSmOOny for this idea! She put it in my head this morning right before I left for work, and then I spent the whole day thinking about it....at work!! Awkward! Hahaha. Read and enjoy!**

It was lonely and quiet on the bridge. The lights were dimmed low. Spock was sitting in the Captain's chair. He was still and silent, but his eyes were still awake and alert, watching the screens in front of him intensely. Uhura was curled up in Sulu's chair, chin in her hands, struggling to keep her eyes open. They were all alone, on the late watch. Everyone else was asleep.

Uhura needed something to keep herself awake for another few hours. The ship was on a set course in familiar territory, so there was little threat of danger. She stretched, trying to get the blood flowing when she noticed Spock, in full commander mode. Even though they were alone, he was still focused on work. The special side of Spock, that only she was privileged to, was only seen in their bedrooms.

Uhura found herself thinking back on all the fabulous moments she had spent with Spock. All those nights tangled in the sheets, helping him open up to her, making him moan…

_Shit,_ Uhura thought. She realized she was starting to feel a bit horny. She was starting to feel like a bit of a sex fiend; she constantly wanted it. "I'm turning into Kirk," she thought. However, every other time she had been with Spock, it had been about teaching him something, or opening him up. Right now though, she wanted sex for selfish reasons…pure, sexual gratification. She wanted to be naughty. She slipped out of the chair and walked over to Spock. She snuck up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

He started to turn around when he felt her touch, but she attached her lips to the back of his neck and he stiffened.

"Lieutenant Uhura, this is not appropriate." His voice was stern but Uhura was not intimidated.

"Please, Spock, I need you right now. No one is going to enter the bridge; it's just you and I. Please…" she whispered, her tongue now running up his ear. But he wasn't about to throw logic away at the moment.

"Uhura, this is not the time for this," he said, but Uhura knew that his resolve was weakening. She slid her hands over his shoulders, down his chest, slowly slipping into his pants, letting her fingers graze the tip of him. He pushed her hand away, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I can't help it Spock, I'm horny, I want you," she pleaded.

"Are you sure you aren't just bored?" Spock asked. Uhura reached out and took his hand. Before he could react, she had slipped his hand up her skirt and into her underwear.

"Still think I'm just bored? I'm wet just thinking about you."

Spock swallowed, and his eyes on her now were dark. He was staring at her body now, still sitting in the Captain's chair. She could see the internal struggle. He glanced around the room, as though trying to remind himself where he was and what his duties were. Yet at the same time, his hand was still inside her underwear, and his middle fingers was already seeking out her sweet spot, rubbing it.

Suddenly his jumped to his feet, grabbing her around the waist with his free hand and pulling her close, kissing her fiercely. His hand continued to work on her as she moved her hands to his pants, unbuttoning them and reaching in. He was half hard, and she pulled him through the hole in his underwear. She pushed him back into the Captain's chair before getting on her knees in front of him. She took him into her mouth while his hand's roamed through her hair. She worked her mouth around him, bringing him to full hardness.

Spock reached down and took one of her hands, moving it to his balls. She took the hint and gripped him tightly, not stopping the movement with her mouth. He moaned slightly as she took as much of him as she could.

"Wait, Uhura…you were the horny one at first…it's your turn."

Uhura pulled back just in time. Spock jumped to his feet again, pulled Uhura up, spun her around, and bent her over the navigation controls. He reached up her uniform, pulled her underwear aside, and thrust in. Uhura had to bite her lip to stop from shouting out loud.

He moved against her, pounding quickly. One hand reached around her and found her clit. He rubbed it furiously in time with his thrusts. His other hand he placed on her hip, gripping tightly. She was pushing back into him every time he pulled out. He could tell by her moans that she was almost there, so he worked his finger faster. The first wave of her orgasm made her cry out, and this sent him over the edge too.

He bent over her body, catching his breath. After a minute he felt himself getting soft so he pulled out, massaging her butt as he did so. She stood up, straightening her clothes, and turned around to grin at him.

Spock tucked himself back into his pants and reached out to kiss her. She returned the kiss, giggling.

"Well, that was fun...and naughty," she said with a wink. Spock smiled to, and was about to sit back in the chair when suddenly the doors slid open and Kirk, Bones, and Chekov burst in.

"Everything ok in here?" Kirk asked frantically.

"Yes, why?" Spock asked.

"The intercom in my room came on, and so did Bones and Chekov. We couldn't hear voices, just, noises."

Uhura and Spock both turned and looked at the navigation control board...which also included inter-ship communication controls. Uhura immediatly blushed, realizing what had happened.

Bones looked around the room, taking in Uhura's red face, her mussed clothes, and Spock's pants, with the zipper only halfway done.

"Uh, Captain, I think everything's fine here, let's go back to bed."

Kirk saw the look on Bones face and suddenly grinned wide. "You're right, I think it's under control. Just, uh, guys? Please try to focus from now on?"

Uhura hid her face in her hands in shame. Bones looked annoyed and Kirk could not stop smirking. Chekov, however, just looked confused. Bones put an arm around the boy and led him from the room.

"Come on, kid, I'll explain later," he said, as the three left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next one! Seriously, guys, your reviews make me so happy! I'm glad people are enjoying these! Here's some more smut, with some total fluff thrown in! Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

The next day's shift on the bridge was sufficiently awkward. Chekov looked fascinated, Bones looked both amused and disgusted, and Kirk kept winking at Uhura. He also made a show of ordering that the navigation panel be disinfected. If it were not for her overwhelming sense of duty (and not wanting to embarrass Spock), she would have loudly informed the Captain that Spock had received a blow job in the very chair Kirk was currently sitting in.

The next time Uhura had the night shift, it was with Sulu. Although clearly not as eventful as her time with Spock, Uhura enjoyed Sulu's company. They discussed different planets, cultures, etc. Uhura was just starting to doze in her last hour when the doors slid open and Kirk walked in.

"Lieutenant Uhura, you are relieved. I'll take over."

"Everything alright, Captain?"

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep."

Uhura was still slightly concerned, but Kirk smiled at her so she relaxed. She left the bridge and headed towards Spock's room. She hadn't seen him much today and she wanted to sleep in his bed with him.

She entered his quarters unannounced, not wanting to wake him. He wasn't asleep though, and he didn't notice her.

He was under the covers, on his back. One hand was on top of the covers, gripping the sheetss tightly. The other one was moving under the covers. It didn't take long for Uhura to realize what he was doing. His hand moved faster and faster while the other hand moved under the covers as well, presumably playing with his balls.

Uhura stepped back into the shadows. Part of her didn't want to interrupt and embarrass him. The other part of her was enjoying the sheer naughtiness of watching him in a private moment.

With a few final pumps of his fist, he came, moaning and gasping. He lay still for a moment, hands still under the sheets. Uhura was unsure of how to proceed, but Spock solved the problem for her.

"Uhura, if you are done enjoying the show, can you please get me something to clean up with?"

Uhura jumped a little at being addressed. "How did you know I was here?"

"I am a Vulcan, and second in command on this vessel. It is my job to be observant."

Uhura was worried she had upset or offended him by spying. She went to the bathroom and came back, handing him a wet towel. He cleaned himself off, put the towel on the table, and then held open the covers for Uhura to join him in bed. She did, snuggling up and intertwining her legs with his.

"You aren't upset with me for spying on you?"

"No…did you find it pleasing?"

"Oh yes," Uhura replied. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Spock replied simply. Uhura squirmed a bit, both pleased and turned on. Spock noticed and decided to use it to his advantage.

"However, Lieutenant, you did sneak up on your commanding officer…and that means you must be punished."

Spock rolled over so he was on top of Uhura. He peeled her clothes off slowly, laying kisses on her body as it was exposed to him. But when she reached her hands out to touch him, he took her arms and pinned them over her head with one hand.

Uhura saw the smirk on his face and realized that Spock was going to make her pay for the time she handcuffed him.

"Alright, _Commander_, if that's how you want to play it, fine. I can handle anything you throw at me. I won't beg." Uhura said with confidence. Spock just smiled and kissed her neck, down her chest, and finally attacked a nipple. He took the whole thing in his mouth while he flicked his tongue back and forth across it. She moaned, trying to ignore the jolts going right down her body.

Spock moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He then kissed down her stomach, separating her thighs and kissing the inside of them. Uhura arched her back, silently begging, but she kept her mouth shut.

He kissed the top of her mound, watching her face to see her reaction. She kept her lips sealed and tried to keep her face passive, although the flicker of accomplishment that crossed his face showed she was unsuccessful.

He flicked his tongue out; gently moving around but avoiding the spot she wanted it the most. He teased her like this for almost a full minute before finally giving her what he knew she wanted. He worked his tongue harder and faster, while simultaneously inserting first one, then a second finger. He could feel she was getting closer, and just when she felt her orgasm building to a peak…he stopped.

"You bastard," she growled. Spock just moved up her body and kissed her lips. She tried not to give in to the kiss, but the minute his tongue slipped into her mouth, she softened.

"I can't believe you are using all the things I taught you against me," she said.

Spock just smiled and put his hand under her back, raising her hips slightly. He then entered her completely before moving his lips to her nipples again. He attacked her nipples, but that was the only movement. He kept his hips still. Uhura was trying to move her hips against him but it wasn't working.

"Spock…?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I…please…OH FUCK PRIDE!"

Uhura wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him towards her.

"Fuck me now," she growled, eyes wild.

Spock wasted no time in complying. He pounded into her as her fingernails scrapped his back and butt. She clenched her body around him in orgasm, setting him off as well.

He rolled off of her and then pulled her on top of him, placing her head on his chest while he rubbed her back softly.

"I love you, Nyota," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

They lay like that for several minutes. Uhura felt herself starting to doze when Spock spoke again.

"Uhura??

"Hmmm?"

"Can we make love like we used to again? I am thoroughly enjoying all these lessons in lust and passion, but sometimes, I would also like to be slow and take our time."

Uhura's heart almost ached with love for this man. She kissed his lips softly and moved her hand down, touching him softly like she had the first time. He kissed her neck and moved his hands over her body, gently exploring. He gently nudged her off him and lay on his side, facing her. She faced him on her side as well, and wrapped one leg over his waist. He entered her while brushing her hair back from her face. In this position, there wasn't much room to move, but their bodies were close, and that's what mattered. This time, they showed their love in a different way.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Um, you guys are fabulous. It's been quite possibly the shittiest week of the year for me, and being able to de-stress at night by writing, and then reading all the nice comments, has made this week bearable. So keep it up, 'cause I heart you all. Anyways, here's another chapter. A little less smut, a little more humor and fluff, but hopefully you still like it. And don't worry, I have some major smut/craziness planned for the next chapter...muhahaha.**

Kirk was heading towards the bridge one morning. Spock was heading towards the bridge as well, looking concerned.

"Hey Spock, what's shaking? I mean, what's wrong?" he added, seeing Spock's confusion.

"Nothing, Captain…" Spock replied, but Kirk wasn't letting him off the hook.

"You're having women problems, aren't you?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Because, you two have been sleeping in separate rooms for a few days. And she's been cranky and you've been quiet. So come on, Spock, tell me what's going on."

Spock really did not want to tell Kirk anything. However, he was confused by the current state of his relationship, and right now Kirk's expression was that of concern and friendship. Perhaps he could be of assistance.

"Uhura has not wanted to spend the night with me for the past few days…she will not tell me why."

"Is she acting upset with you?"

"No…not really. She seems a bit more angry, but she still kisses me…she just won't take things further."

Kirk thought for a minute. "So she's still emotionally affectionate….hmm…Spock, how long has it been since you two started being, you know, 'intimate'?" Kirk broke out the air quotes.

"A few weeks, I believe. Why?"

"And this is the first time she hasn't been interested in sex?"

"Yes."

Kirk smiled with a knowing look. "Alright, Spock, let's go see Bones."

"Why are we going to see Dr. McCoy? I am not ill."

"No…but I think he's the better person to explain 'female biology' to you."

"Captain, should I be concerned about Uhura?"

Kirk laughed. "No, Spock. She'll be back to normal in a few days. But you'd better get used to this."

"It will happen again?"

"Every 28 days, actually…"

* * *

Spock entered Sick Bay to find Uhura sitting on an exam table. McCoy was running the scanner over her body and making notes on her chart.

"You're all set, Uhura. Cleared for duty." McCoy told her.

It had been several days since Spock had ran into Kirk in the hall. She had seemed more herself today so he had decided to try to approach her and ask her to accompany him for dinner. He was concerned when he was informed she was in sick bay so he had rushed there.

"Everything alright with you?" he asked her, approaching the table.

"Of course, just a standard exam. Bones is working his way through the whole crew."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Uhura's face softened. She realized she had been a bit of a bitch the last week, and she felt bad.

"Of course," she said, reaching out to stroke his face. McCoy coughed a bit awkwardly and made a move to leave the room.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee," he said gruffly, walking out.

Uhura reached out to Spock and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry, hun, I've been a pain this week," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"It is alright, your situation was explained to me."

"Oh it was, was it? And who exactly did the explaining?"

"The Captain…and the Doctor. It was very informative…well, at least the doctors explanation was…he even had charts…"

Uhura cocked her head. "Ok, well, we'll come back to _that_ later…for now, let's just get out of here and get some food."

Uhura hopped off the table and grabbed her boots. She took her hair out of the ponytail and shook it out, flipping her hair over and running her fingers through it. When she was done, she noticed Spock watching her.

"What?"

"I…I find it pleasing when you mess your hair up like that."

Uhura smiled and ran her fingers through her hair again. Spock moved up to her, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, enjoying the moment. Suddenly she felt something against her leg. She moved back a little so she could look in his face.

"Why, Commander…I believe you are thinking inappropriately right now!"

He looked down at his pants, seeming slightly surprised at his physical response.

"It appears so…is that ok with you?" he asked, sounding surprisingly mischievous. He thrust his hips into hers.

"Spock! Here, in sick bay?"

"Uhura…McCoy won't be back for a bit, and it's dinner time so no one else should be coming it. It's been awhile for us, it won't take long…"

He slipped a hand under her shirt, quickly brushing against her nipples. She gasped, and at that moment he knew he had her. Just like the night on the bridge, he slipped a hand under her skirt and pushed a finger inside her, warming her up.

She unzipped his pants, stuck her hand in, and with some maneuvering set him free. He moaned a bit when the cold air hit him. Satisfied that she was ready for him, he picked her up and placed her butt on the end of the medical exam table. He stood at the end as well, wrapped her legs around his waist, and started to push inside her.

"Start slow," she whispered. "It's been too long…"

"One week is far to long," he agreed, kissing her softly and caressing her neck as he slowly entered her completely.

He gave her a minute to adjust, watching her face closely until she nodded. Then he started moving, relishing in how good it felt to feel her around him again, so wet and warm and tight.

He felt himself losing control quickly; he had been worried about her the past week and therefore had not spent any special time with himself. He started to slow down to prolong the experience, but Uhura dug her feet into his butt.

"Keep going fast," she said, "we don't have time to go slow."

Spock followed her orders and pounded away. The exam table was banging into the wall now, and Spock prayed no one else could hear it.

He came a minute later, feeling her legs around him. He rested her head on her shoulder, smelling her hair, while she rubbed his back and talked to him soothingly. He pulled out and had just tucked himself into his pants when the door opened and Bones walked in.

"You guys still here?" he asked, still looking down at his pad. He got silence and response and looked up. He took in the deer in headlights look they both had and drew a conclusion quickly.

"HERE?! Are you guy's nuts? Now I have to disinfect the table again! God, you guys are like friggen' tribbles! This is a doctor's office, not a brothel! Take it somewhere else!"

Spock and Uhura fled the room in shame, but once they entered the hallway, Uhura let out a burst of laughter, and even Spock had a grin that made people passing by look up in surprise. They headed for dinner and then returned to Spock's quarters, where they made love again, slow and simple. After, they lay in each others arms.

"So tell me about Bones and Kirk and what they taught you."

Spock turned green. Uhura guessed that was the equivalent of blushing for Vulcans.

"They just explained to me about women, and once a month...the biology of humans is different than Vulcans. They also did a demonstration..."

Uhura sat up. "Demonstration??"

"Yes, involving a piece of cotton on a string, and a glass of water..."

Spock didn't bother to continue explaining, as Uhura was laughing too hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Pure, pure smut. A little kinky too. Enjoy. (And yes, Spock was a bit out of character last chapter, but blame Uhura, she's teaching him to think with a different head, and besides, even if it wouldn't happen for real, it was still plain fun)**

_Uhura was acutely aware of the lips on her neck, kissing her and nibbling softly. She moaned a little at the touch. Then the lips moved to her breast, taking a nipple in their mouth and flicking his tongue across it.. But wait…the lips were still on her throat too. With a shock she realized there were two people in her bed with her._

_Make that three. She felt a third person between her legs, using their tongue in a way that was making her lose control, and inserting a finger into her. _

_She reached out a hand to the person kissing her neck. She felt his face, feeling pointy ears. Her other hand she reached out to the person sucking on her nipples. She felt the hair and the face, but it wasn't until the person moaned that she recognized the voice. Bones. Dr. McCoy, the stick-up-his-butt grump himself._

_If Bones was attached to her nipple, and her Spock was kissing her neck…who was between her legs?_

_She looked down and made eye contact with the person. His mouth was occupied, but she'd know that flirting, teasing look in his eye anywhere…Kirk…_

Uhura shot up in bed, with Spock jumping up too.

"Nyota, are you alright?"

She was panting, looking around, trying to understand what had happened. Spock was kissing her shoulder gently and rubbing her back.

"What happened?"

Uhura finally plopped back on the pillow. She reached out to Spock, trying to calm him.

"I'm ok…just a weird, bad dream…"

Spock lay down again too and wrapped his arms around her, ready to fall back asleep.

"Spock?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever let me drink one of McCoy's mint juleps before bed ever again."

* * *

Uhura noticed while getting undressed for bed the next day when she noticed that Spock was being very quiet.

"Everything ok?" she asked him.

"Yes…just thinking about yesterday. That was very unlike me, to suggest being intimate in sick bay. It was inappropriate."

"I agree, Spock, we probably shouldn't make a habit of it. But don't beat yourself up; there is nothing wrong with wanting sex."

"It should not take precedence over duty, however…"

Uhura sighed. "Fine, no more public places…I promise."

Spock had a slight smile. "I must not let you seduce me anymore."

Suddenly Uhura flipped her head over, brushing out her hair. On top of that, she was only in her underwear, and her butt was facing Spock. She would deny it later, but he swears he saw her give a little wiggle of her butt.

His hand moved to his pants automatically, rubbing himself gently through his clothes. She turned back around and grinned when she saw his arousal.

"You aren't on duty anymore, _Commander, _is there something you want?"

"You," he said simply.

Uhura suddenly had an idea. "Spock, take your clothes off and get on the bed."

He obeyed as she went over to the food replicator. She came back a minute later with a small bottle in her hand.

"What are your plans?" Spock asked her, as she took her clothes off.

"Spock, are you a fan of…_chocolate syrup_?"

Spock frowned. "I'm not sure I've ever had it. I don't tend to eat sweet condiments."

Uhura shook her head. He had no idea where this was going. She lay down on the bed next to him, took the bottle, and slowly squeezed a tiny bit out on to her finger. She licked it off, then did it again, this time holding the finger out to Spock. He took her finger in his mouth, licking off the chocolate.

"It is good, but I am unsure of why we are naked if all you want to do is eat chocolate."

Uhura shook her head again. She realized she was going to have to move faster. This time she dribbled the chocolate syrup over her own breasts. Spock's eyebrow went up, but he didn't need instructions this time. He put his tongue to her breasts and licked up the chocolate, adding a few extra tongue licks to her nipples.

She turned the tables back on him, putting some on his nipples and licking them as well. Spock moaned loud and arched his hips.

"I was unaware of that sensation before," he said, clearly surprised.

Uhura was thrilled that she could still find new things to excite him.

Spock covered his finger with the chocolate and held it out to Uhura. She took his finger in her mouth and sucked it hard, swirling her tongue around it. Her eyes strayed to his crotch, where it was obvious her assault on his finger was doing its job. He was so hard it looked painful, and she knew what he wanted.

"I'm guessing you want my mouth someplace else," she said, pulling back from his finger.

"Yes…but I want to please you too."

Uhura got another idea. "Lay on your back again," she instructed him. He complied, and she climbed over his body on top of him. However, unlike previous times, her head was at his crotch, and her body was perfectly in front of Spock's face. He seemed stunned by the position at first, but when she first dragged her tongue up his length, he got the idea. She felt his tongue start to work its way towards her sweet spot. They both had to force themselves to focus; it was so easy to get lost in their own pleasure.

She licked her up and down until his fingernails started to dig into her butt. She knew he desired friction, so she gave him what he wanted. She took the head into mouth and swirled her tongue around it while fisting him slowly with one hand.

At his end, he was flicking his tongue across her clit while slowly moving one finger in and out of her. The faster she moved, the faster he moved, and vice versa. They kept the rhythm going until they could barely focus. Uhura gripped his balls in her other hand while pumping faster. This did him in.

The groans that he made while he came with his mouth on her most sensitive area created unique virbrations that sent Uhura over the edge as well. She moved off of him and turned around, crawling up the bed to lay beside him.

"Well, you gave me a few new experiences today." Spock noted. "I enjoyed sharing climaxes."

Uhura made a mental note to teach him some new, less medical, lingo before Kirk did.

"Mmm...me too," she said sleepily, head on his chest.

"I have one question before you fall asleep," he stated, pulling covers over her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if the nightmare you had last night had anything to do with you fleeing from both the Captain and the Doctor when they tried to address you today..."

Uhura groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Smutty romance, some role playing, and some fluff. Enjoy. My last chapter plummeted as far as reviews and hits. If people are getting bored I don't have to continue. I do have more ideas though if you want more. Enjoy this chapter, I think it's my favorite i've written so far.**

Uhura and Spock once again found them relaxing in bed after work. Spock was tired from the days activities, while Uhura was tired from the days activities plus avoiding eye contact or unnecessary communication with the Captain and the Doctor.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Uhura? What does an orgasm feel like for you?"

"It's like…these waves of pleasure that course through my body…it's not really an easy thing to describe. It just builds and builds, and when it's released, it's the best feeling."

Spock pondered this for a minute, so Uhura turned the tables back on him.

"Did you ever think about me sexually before we first had sex?"

"I meditated often as a way to stop the thoughts that threatened to cloud my mind."

Uhura paused. "So…that's a yes then?"

"Only once did the thoughts overtake everything else."

"When was that?"

"When you were in my office, and we started kissing. I placed you on the desk…and then we were interrupted."

Uhura smiled at the memory. "I remember that day."

"You were wearing your uniform and the skirt kept riding up. I couldn't keep the thoughts away, even after you left."

Uhura got a sudden idea. She kissed Spock and left his room. She returned 10 minutes later with something in her hand. She ducked into his bathroom, emerging a few minutes later.

Spock was stunned. Uhura was wearing her old academy uniform. Her hair was in a ponytail, instead of piled on her head like it so often was these days. It reminded him of that day in his office, and everything he wanted to do to her then.

"I take it you like what you see." Uhura commented as she headed over to Spock's desk and sat down. She opened a textbook. "Commander Spock, could you please help me with this translation?"

Spock's eyebrow went up to his hairline. He got up from the bed slowly, walking towards the desk. Uhura smiled up at him, innocence on her face. He leaned over, looking at the book. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him.

He responded enthusiastically, shuddering a little when she touched his ears gently. He inhaled her scent as his lips moved to her throat. With one swift movement, he picked her up and plopped her butt on his desk. Just like the time in his office, things went crashing to the floor as he pushed her on her back and leaned over her. This time, there was no one to interrupt them.

"So what did you want to do to me last time?" Uhura whispered in his ear as she ran her tongue along it.

Spock was running his hands up and down the side of her body, hiking her skirt up slowly.

"I wanted to explore your body…see what was under that uniform…"

Uhura squirmed beneath him as he pulled her shirt off, exposing her breasts. He felt like he was seeing them for the first time; he felt just like he did in the office last time, but with the freedom to do everything he wanted to. He lowered his mouth, kissing and licking the skin between her breasts, tasting her. He stopped when he felt her hands tugging at his shirt.

"And I wanted to see what a perfect Vulcan body looked like," she told him, as he obligingly took of his shirt. She sat up for a moment, running her fingers over his pecs, feeling the muscle beneath the pale, smooth skin.

Spock pushed her back down gently. "I wanted to see more of those amazing legs that were always bumping into mine." He tugged her skirt down, running his hands up and down her leg. He crawled onto the desk on top of her, and she starting fumbling with his pants.

"I am ashamed to admit, but I fantasized quite a bit about what you might be packing in your pants…" Uhura was blushing slightly as she pushed the pants down his butt. He shrugged them off the rest of the way for her. She lifted her back a bit so he could unhook her bra.

They spent several minutes touching each others body, learning every inch of each other like it was the first time all over again. Spock's arousal was sticking through the hole in his underwear, and when he felt her dampness through her underwear he realized she was turned on and ready for him.

He removed his underwear quickly and then pulled hers down too. She squirmed under him, waiting for him to make the next move.

"How do you want me?" he asked her, putting his weight on his arms and looking down at her. Uhura pondered for a second before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Nice and slow…just like it was our first time again and we were still figuring it out…"

Spock nodded and Uhura reached a hand down, helping to guide him to the right spot. He entered her slowly, and she let a sigh escape her lips as she felt every inch of him. Her legs were bent at the knees and he spread them a bit so he could enter her deeper. When he was buried to the hilt he lowered his head and kissed her lips. He let his tongue enter, remembering the first time she let her tongue cross his lips. He had pulled back in surprise, but she had pulled him back again, reasurring him. Right now, though, she was letting him call the shots, and he appreciated it. He was getting his chance to be the man, to assert his dominance like all the men in those movies Bones had lent him always did.

He started moving, pulling himself almost all the way out before pounded back in to her. The desk didn't give him much leverage, but he did the best he could. It didn't take long for him to feel the need to thrust overpowering his desire to take it slow. He didn't want to be selfish though, so he shifted all his weight onto one arm and used the other one to first tweak a nipple before finally moving it down to her clit. He rubbed his thumb over the spot, bringing her quickly to orgasm.

"I love you," she whispered, right before the sensations overtook her. She rode her orgasm as long as she could while he continued to pound faster and faster. He came right as she was coming down from her own pleasure. He thrust into her one last time, clenching his teeth as something louder and more guttural than than just a moan escaped his lips.

His body was spent from putting most of his weight on one arm, and he collapsed on her. Her arms massaged his back muscles and her lips were pressed against his forehead. When he regained some strength, he put his lips to her ear.

"Nyota Uhura, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's another one! I'm a bit mean to Spock at first, but people seem to really like the combo of him, Bones, and Kirk (in a non-sexual way), so I tried to deliver. Anyways, enjoy, and keep those reviews coming. Seriously, you all make me so happy. I'd totally buy you all a beer if I could (or a cupcake for you youngin's)**

A rare afternoon off was a real treat to Uhura. It had been yet another stressful day on the bridge, and Kirk had ordered his main crew to take the afternoon to distress. Spock was particularly annoyed and stressed. Uhura was determined to distract him, and so invited him to her room. He sat on her bed and she immediately attacked his lips with soft kisses. She reached her hand down and slipped them into his underwear. She tickled the inside of his thighs lightly and rolled his balls between her fingers. Her lips were on his neck, and her other hand was in his hair.

"Just relax babe, let me help you release the stress of the day…" she whispered, nibbling a bit at his shoulder.

A minute went by though, and he was still soft. Uhura pulled his underwear down and took him in her mouth. He stayed the same, and now he was getting agitated. She crawled up his body, concern on her face.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"I do not know…" he said, confused. He mistook Uhura's expression for disappointment, and he quickly got off her bed. He pulled his underwear and pants back on and left the room without a word. Uhura stared at the door, feeling tears in her eyes. Instead of crying though she threw a pillow across the room and then grabbed a book, determined to focus her energy into something productive.

* * *

Spock entered Sick Bay to find it empty except for the doctor and the captain. Bones was at his desk and Kirk was sitting on a medical table. They were having a conversation but both looked up when Spock entered.

"Spock!" Bones exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Doctor, I need an examination. Something is wrong with me."

Bones saw Kirk shoot him a glance, but he ignored it.

"Alright, Spock, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Spock glanced over at Kirk.

"Captain, this is an extremely personal matter."

"Yes, and as your captain, I respect that. But as your friend, I'm concerned. What's going on?"

Spock turned back to Bones. "Doctor, please scan me."

He got on the table and Bones ran the scanner up and down his body.

"Well, Spock, your readings are insane for a human, but as a Vulcan you seem just fine."

Spock looked even more concerned now.

"Spock, come on, what happened?"

Spock cleared his throat. "I have an issue."

"Yes Spock, we get that! Now spit it out, man!"

"I seem to be having difficulty…being intimate."

Bones and Kirk shoot each other another quick glance. As a doctor, Bones was used to confessions all of kinds. It was another testament to Kirk's growing maturity, however, and his understanding of how difficult this was for Spock, that he kept a straight face.

"Ok," Bones started, all business now. "Is the problem inability to ejaculate, inability to have an erection, or keeping that erection?"

Spock's face was green. "I tried being intimate…and I couldn't get an erection."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No."

"Have you been feeling stressed out today?"

Spock nodded. "Yes. My mind was unable to focus."

"Well, Spock, that's your problem. Just a simple case of stress. Try to relax, and try again later. But this time, focus on the task at hand, rather then what ever else is on your mind."

"So…nothing is biologically wrong with me?"

Bones shook his head. "I doubt it. If your reproductive organs are like a humans, and I assume they are, you are too young for erectile dysfunction. It's probably just a stress-induced fluke. Happens to the best of us."

"Has it happened to you, Doctor?"

It was Bone's turn to look awkward, and Kirk didn't even try to hide the grin.

"Um…ok, once or twice. But my ex-wife was a stiff bitch!"

Kirk laughed, and even the corners of Spock's mouth were twitching.

"Alright, smart-ass, what about you?"

Kirk coughed and shuffled his feet. "Never."

"Yeah, that's a load of horse crap." Bones shook his head.

Spock turned to leave the room. "I feel that I must make things up to Uhura…I was rather abrupt earlier."

"Spock wait, I bet Bones and I can give some advice on how to patch things up…"

* * *

Uhura was still reading on her bed when she heard Spock enter.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, unsure of how he was feeling. He walked right over to her, grabbed her, kissed her, and said "I want to fuck you so hard."

Uhura pushed him back. "Wait, what? Spock, what's going on?"

Spock answered with a few more comments that Uhura prayed would never again come out of her sweet Spock's mouth.

"Spock, where have you been the last hour?"

Spock hesitated.

"You've been with Kirk and McCoy, haven't you? Those little fucktards… Spock, I want you to forget everything they told you. Pretend you never heard a single suggestion from them. Come sit on the bed with me and talk."

Spock was secretly glad. He didn't exactly want to have the same kind of relationships that Kirk and McCoy were known for.

He joined her on the bed and kissed her hesitantly. Her expression now was clear to read; love and understanding.

"Should we try again?" he asked her.

"Actually, I was thinking about taking a bath. Want to join me?"

* * *

He followed her to the bathroom where she filled the tub with warm water. She removed her clothes simply; no little strut, no slow strip tease. He followed suit, eying the tub.

"Will we both fit?"

"It'll be a squeeze, but we'll make it work."

Uhura sat down in the tub, and then gestured for him to climb in too, sitting between her legs with his back against her body. The water was warm and soothing, and Spock was already feeling better about things. He knew she wasn't mad or disappointed in him.

Uhura put some liquid soap in her hands, and used it like massage oil. Her hands kneaded his back, working on knots in the muscle. She asked him questions about his Vulcan childhood and his aspirations, letting him talk as much or as little as he wanted.

He relaxed into her touch, feeling a sense a peace akin to his private meditation. Her hands moved around to his chest, brushing across his nipples so gently he couldn't be sure if it was deliberate. She was placing kisses on the back of his neck. All he could smell was the soft scent of the soap. The room was filled with a light, warm steam.

He felt the familiar stirring in his abdomen, and realized that although his waist was underwater; his manhood was making an appearance like a sea serpent. He felt an internal sense of relief at the fact that it had indeed been a fluke. He was unsure if Uhura noticed, but then her hands touched him ever so slightly, and he realized that this had been her plan all along.

He stood up from the water suddenly and turned around. Leaning down, he picked Uhura up and carried her, sopping weight, to the bedroom. He placed her in a chair and went back into the bathroom, returning with a towel. He lay it down on the floor, and she went to it, lying down. He bent down too, joining her. She tried to pull him on top, but he resisted.

"I want you on top…so I can see all of you."

Uhura complied, sitting on his hips and leaning back so he could see all of her as he found his mark. His hands roamed her body, but his eyes were focused on the perfect view of her moving up and down on him. He was able to see every inch of himself as he entered her. He watched, fascinated by seeing this act close up.

When his eyes focused on her face again, she was smiling softly. He smiled back at her, moving his hand to her body, rubbing her clit with his finger, his expression encouraging her to lose control. She controlled her movement, picking up a bit when she felt herself getting closer to release. She wanted them to come at the same time, and she got her wish. The waves of pleasure had just started when she speed up her movement, coming down on him hard and fast. He gripped her hips tightly, teeth clenched as he lost himself in her.

She collapsed on him, head on his chest, still damp from the bath. This time it was him rubbing her back, whispering that she was beautiful and he loved her. He reached over for the towel, wrapping the two ends of it around their body.

"Want to move to the bed?" He asked her, moving the pieces of her damp hair that had stuck to her forehead.

"I'm good here," she replied, enjoying the soft beat of his heart under her.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: AND here's another.**

Uhura walked into Sick Bay like a woman on a mission. Kirk and McCoy had immediate looks of fear on their faces; they knew they were in trouble.  
"What the hell are you two trying to teach him!?" She yelled.

"Wow, Uhura, you remind me just of my ex wife," McCoy chuckled. Kirk laughed at that.

"Come on, Uhura, we were just giving him some pointers, he was upset and wanted to make you happy."

"Funny, Kirk, that _you_ tried to give _him_ pointers, yet he's the one that scored with me, while the closest you got was masturbating to the mere thought of me!"

And with that, Uhura turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

McCoy laughed again. "She got you good, kid."

"Shut up."

* * *

Uhura was still fuming when she got back to her quarters. Spock was pacing the room, hands behind his back.

"Uhura…there is something I need to ask you."

She waited for him to continue, completely clueless as to what he had planned.

"Uhura…I used to think that maybe you and I should not be together. I should be helping repopulate my planet. That seemed the logical idea at first. But the more I am with you, the more I realize that the logical thing is to be with you, because you make me happier than I've ever been."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You make me happy, too, Spock."

Spock kissed her softly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Uhura, I did some more research on mating rituals on your planet—from a book—" he added quickly, seeing the concern on her face. "I left the Captain and the Doctor out of it…I…I hope I'm doing this right."

Spock took Uhura's hands in his and got down on his knees. "Uhura, please be my wife."

He held open a small box. In it was a ring, simple, gold, with no stone. Uhura thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Spock, I can't believe you…I mean…I just…"

Spock started to look concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spock…yes, of course I'll be your wife…"

He placed the ring on her finger and then stood up, wiping the tears from her face. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy, Spock." She kissed him. "Now, pick me up, throw me on the bed, and make love to me."

He did just that, stripping her clothes quickly, followed by his own. He was on top of her, kissing her breasts, when she took his face in her hands.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"With my life," Spock answered honestly. "Why?"

"Because there is something I've read about that I've always wanted to try…"

Spock was intrigued.

"Keep kissing me," Uhura whispered, so he complied.

Uhura used one of her hands to slowly stroke his length. She kept the pace tortuously slow, making him have to fight back the urge to pound into her. He continued to kiss her body, letting one hand slip down between her legs, feeling her wetness.

She kept pumping him, and he felt another hand slip under him, massaging his balls lightly, squeezing and pulling gently. He moaned a little at loss of contact when her hand removed itself from his balls. He felt that same hand on her mound, slicking up her finger with her own juices, before moving back to his balls. He was confused, but it was hard to focus with her hand still pumping him.

Suddenly he felt her finger gently massaging along the outside of a different hole. This was a new sensation for him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Her finger was lubricated with her own desire, so it did not hurt very much as she slowly worked it inside him. She went extremely slow, keeping up the movement on his dick. Her finger was in almost to the knuckle.

"Uhura, what are you--" Spock started to ask, but then Uhura cocked her finger just right, hitting his prostate. Floods of multiple languages came pouring out of his mouth. Uhura used her finger to hit that spot again, and a third time, and that was enough for him. He came all over her stomach, collapsing on her in a sticky mess.

When he recovered, he sat up, looking at Uhura's satisfied grin. "I always wondered if that worked," she smirk, looking quite pleased with herself.

"What was that?" Spock asked.

"Prostate. Did you like it?"

"Spock considered this for a second. "Yes, I believe I did. Except we didn't get to actually make love."

"Well, we'll let you rest up, and then we can do it again."

Spock moved down her body, spreading her legs. "I know how to pass the time..."

Uhura relaxed into the pillow. Spock licked up and down, swirling his tongue across her clit. He used two fingers to slowly fuck her, timing the rhythm with his tongue. Then he switched it up, using his thumb to rub her clit while he tongue-fucked her hole. Her hands were in his hair, and she moaned his name as she came.

Spock didn't wait for her to finish her orgasm; she was still in the midst of it when he suddenly rammed into her. Her back arched even more as her hands scraped his back. He pounded harder, and Uhura couldn't tell if she was having multiple orgasms or one really long, amazing one.

For the second time in 15 minutes, Spock came, collapsing on her again. Their hearts were beating wildly as they found each other lips, crashing them together as if they needed each others air. Finally their bodies cooled, and Spock caught Uhura admiring her ring.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it. But I like the prospect of being your wife even more," she whispered, as she kissed him deeply.

They both got up from the bed, Spock leading the way to the shower, giving Uhura a view of his perfect wet butt. Uhura's next thought summed up the romance of the evening: "I get to look at the butt for the rest of my life."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here's a "quicky"...not much here, but I like to update every day, or at least try to, so here's a filler while I work on some longer, more plot/emotional chapters. Enjoy**

Uhura was lying on her stomach across the bed. Her legs were bent at the knee, her ankles crossed. She rested her chin on her hands while Spock sat at the edge of his bed, Vulcan harp in hand. She kept quiet, keeping her face passive to as not to distract him. He played, singing softly, his face focused.

When he was done, he turned to her, almost embarrassed. She smiled big to assure him that she liked his playing.

"Will you teach me to play sometime?" she asked him.

"You want to learn?" Spock sounded truly surprised.

"Of course…Spock, if I'm going to be your wife, I'm going to be the wife of a Vulcan. I want to learn all about your culture."

Spock put down the harp and crawled up the bed. He kissed her bare butt gently before giving it a light smack. Uhura giggled and turned around; they positioned themselves so they were cuddled together, legs entwined.

"Is there anything else you want to know about Vulcans?" he asked her.

Uhura thought. "How do you show affection?"

"Give me your hand," Spock replied. Uhura held it out to him. He took it, spreading her fingers into the Vulcan salute. He then made the gesture himself, and proceeded to work his hand around hers.

Uhura watched, fascinated. It was not necessarily sexy by normal standards, but the knowledge that it was something sacred to him turned her on. Anything special to him was special to her.

"have you ever done…_this_ with anyone else?" she asked him.

Spock shook his head. "No…you have been my first in everything, and I am glad of that."

Uhura smiled. "I'm excited to officially meld our two worlds."

"So am I…how do you want to do it?"

"Simple…I don't need anything flashy, just you. I'm more excited about the honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon?"

"It's the trip a couple takes to celebrate the marriage…in other words, an excuse to have lots and lots of sex."

"We do that anyway."

"True. It's nice to make a Vulcan lose self control."

Spock looked slightly offended. "I am still in control…I am not controlled by my emotions."

Uhura laughed. "Fine, let's make a bet. I bet you that I can make you want me so bad that you have to take me. If you can withstand it, you win."

Spock got up from the bed. "I accept your challenge."

He stood at the foot of the bed. Uhura slipped her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. She also removed her skirt, revealing black lace underwear. Spock stayed standing, hands behind his back, just like he stood on the bridge. His expression didn't falter.

Uhura knelled on the bed, slowly slipping off the rest of her clothes. She was sprawled out naked, long legs, pert breasts. Spock's eyes were watching her intently, but he still didn't move. She rubbed her breasts, keeping her eyes trained on him, before slowly letting her hand slip down. She rubbed herself gently, moaning lightly at the contact.

She let her eyes gaze down to his pants, noticing his pants were a bit tighter. Uhura slowly pushed on finger inside.

"I'm pretending it's you, Spock," she whispered, trying to make her voice sound as sexy as possible. His pants were tighter, and Uhura knew he was rock hard. His face was still all business though. She would have to bring out the big guns.

She turned over so she was on all fours, her butt to him, wigging it slightly. She was perfectly presented to him, and he still didn't move. Then she shook out her hair, lowering her head so her hair cascaded down. She ran the fingers of one hand through it. She was both hoping and expecting Spock to be behind her soon, but he wasn't. She heard movement though, so she turned around.

Spock was rubbing himself quickly through his pants.

"CHEATER!" Uhura yelled, indignant.

"Well, it was not fair of you to use my weakness against me," he replied, matter of fact.

"You lost Spock, now get over here and take me!"

She went back to her positions on all fours, and within a few moments she felt Spock behind her. He teased her gently, pushing two fingers inside her. She thrust back against him.

"Please, Spock," she moaned. He complied this time and thrust into her slowly. He thrust in and out, enjoying her noises and the view of her backside. He could easily wrap one hand around and tease her clit.

She came first, struggling to stay in her current position. Spock put his arms on her waist to help hold her up while he made his final thrusts.

They collapsed together on the bed, slowly moving into a position where they could cuddle.

"You lose, Spock," Uhura said, still not fully recovered.

"On the contrary...it appeared to me that you are the one who lost control of your needs and emotions."

Uhura tried to come up with an argument, but knew it was pointless to argue with a Vulcan.

"Oh fine, I lost. What's my punishment?"

Spock suddenly had a very un-Spock-like look on his face. "Oh, I'll think of something..."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: SOOO sorry for the delay. That whole real life thing caught up to me, and I also went away for the weekend with some friends for a good time (and a bit too much tequila). But I am back! AND I have big plans! This chapter is angsty and sad, with not too much smut...BUT please be patient cause next chapter is all about the honeymoon and it's going to be wild and kinky. So enjoy, review, and be kind.**

"This is your Captain. We have a message from Starfleet to be on red alert. A ship that had placed a distress call to Starfleet has lost all communication. It is believed to have been attacked by Klingons. I need my crew to the bridge. Everyone else be ready to man your battle stations at a moments notice. Kirk out."

Uhura and Spock ran to the bridge, nearly crashing into Sulu. The three of them entered the bridge to find things tense. Uhura took over at the communications board, Sulu took his place next to Chekov, and Spock went straight to stand by his captain.

"Captain, what is the situation here?"

Kirk avoided Spock's eyes, choosing to stare straight ahead. "A ship placed a distress call to Starfleet a few hours ago, asking for help, saying they were being pursued by a Klingon ship. Then the feed was lost. Starfleet fears the Klingon's attacked and destroyed the ship."

"Who placed the distress call?" Spock asked.

Kirk turned to Uhura. "Uhura, any more instructions from Starfleet?"

Uhura shook her head and continued to monitor the feed.

"Captain," Spock reached a hand out to Kirk. "Who placed the call?"

Kirk looked for the first time that he truly regretted his role as Captain. He hated being the bearer of bad news, especially to a friend.

"Spock…it was a ship of Vulcans…"

The whole bridge crew turned around to watch Spock's reaction. His face remained passive but Uhura alone knew he was breaking inside. Kirk clapped a hand on his shoulder, but Uhura was distracted by the communications board.

"Captain," she called, getting his attention as she held the earpiece to her ear. "Message from Starfleet."

She listened while the whole crew watched her intently. Her face fell as she heard the transmission.

"Captain…Starfleet found the wreckage of the ship…it was attacked and destroyed. They believe the Klingons have left the area, and are lowering the alert. However, they want all ships in the fleet to be prepared to take action, should Starfleet give the order."

Kirk nodded and everyone turned back to their jobs, although there was a clear sense of solemnity in the room now. Spock turned on his heel and left the room. Uhura glanced at Kirk, who gave a subtle but distinct jerk of the head that clearly meant, "Go after him."

Uhura rushed after him, catching him in the elevator. She flashed back to her first time on the Enterprise, when she found herself in a similar situation: Spock in pain, and her helpless to do anything for him. But things were different now. She would help him, she just didn't know how.

"Spock, wait!"

He held the door for her. She entered but didn't touch him yet.

"Where are you headed?" She asked him softly.

"I must contact my father. I want to know who was on that ship." He paused, face remaining passive. "This is bad for my people…another loss…" He shook his head.

Before Uhura could react, the doors opened. He started to step out, then stopped and turned around.

"Uhura…I will be in my quarters later."

She nodded her understanding as the doors shut.

* * *

She entered his room later that night. He was sitting in his chair, back straight. He looked up when she entered.

"Hi," she said softly, unsure of what he needed. His eyes turned back to the wall. Uhura stepped up close to him, but didn't say anything. She waited patiently and nervously for some signal from him of what he needed.

A full minute went by, and he still hadn't moved or said anything. Uhura was just about to turn around and leave him alone, when his arm reached out, pulling her close. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was buried in her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him. She let him get himself under control.

After several minutes he pulled himself back.

"I apologize for my lack of self control. I hope you do not think any less of your commanding officer because of this incident."

Uhura sighed. "Spock, how many times do I have to tell you? When it's you and I, titles don't matter. Except for one: don't forget I am soon to be your wife and you my husband."

"I am aware Uhura…but showing my weakness is not something that comes easy to me. It never will."

"Why don't you tell me how you are feeling about today's developments?"

Spock shook his head. "Words in your language…or any language, for that matter, could not begin to describe the travesty to my people."

"Then show emotion another way, physically. Just come and lie with me in the bed. We don't have to talk, but while your thoughts are going through your head, I want you to feel how much I love you. Let me express the emotion you can't."

Spock didn't really seem to care what Uhura did or said, so she gently led him to his bed. She sat up slightly with her back propped on pillows, and encouraged him to lay with his head in her lap. He complied, and she ran her fingers through his hair as he sat in silences.

Uhura dozed off after half an hour or so, but then she heard her name whispered softly, and it woke her up.

"Uhura?"

Uhura smiled down at Spock. He looked slightly more at peace, and a little less focused on his professional demeanor.

"I love you," he told her, "because you truly understand me, and you do not judge me for who I am and the way I act."

"I love you too, and always will, for exactly who you are."

Spock moved up her body, kissing her slowly. She kissed him back, but jumped a little in surprise when she felt his hand on her breast.

"Spock? Now?"

"Uhura…I am not good at expressing my emotions or feelings with words. Let me use my actions. You asked me before what I needed. And what I need now is to feel your love."

He removed both of their clothes, and pressed their bodies together completely naked. With their bodies pressed together this way, they could feel each others heartbeats and breathing.

Spock used his hands to roam her body so slowly and intently it was almost like he was learning every inch of her body. She let him do whatever he wanted; this night was all about him and his needs.

"Uhura…I would like to do something, if you are willing. I would like to let you inside my thoughts."

Uhura nodded nervously. She had heard of the Vulcan Mind Meld, but had never experienced it. It worried her, but she knew Spock would never place her in harm, so she placed her trust in him.

He brushed her hair back from her forehead, and then pressed his fingers to her face.

Uhura felt a complete rush of images and emotions. Spock let her feel every stab of pain and fear and heartbreak from the loss of his planet, his mother, and even more of his people today. Every feeling he had never expressed to her was now made available to her. She could see that when he lost control on the bridge that one day and choked Kirk, it may have been his fathers voice that stopped him, but it was her that he was thinking of. It was overwhelming to say the least, but she had never felt closer.

When he broke the meld, Uhura burst into tears. All the emotion he couldn't express, she was feeling. He stroked her hair and held her, and let her take on the emotional burden. When she had exhausted herself, he kissed her passionately, letting his hands roam her body again.

He clearly was desperate for this expression of love, and so she let him ease her on top of him. She was sitting on top of him, feeling every inch. She moved her hands across his chest, pinching his nipples slightly, watching him react. He put his hands to her waist, moving her slowly up and down. She varied the pace, both slow and quick, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Stop," he grunted, stilling her hips. "I want us to share our orgasm."

Uhura complied and stopped moving. Spock reached over to her and massaged one breast with one hand, and her clit with the other. He worked faster and faster, watching her face as he brought her closer and closer. Her orgasm hit her quickly, coming in waves, causing her body to clench around him. The simple pressure on his manhood and the look on her face was enough to make him come, and they finished at the same time.

Instead of just rolling over and falling asleep, Spock rolled Uhura off him, hopped off the bed, and picked her up. He carried her into the bathroom, placing her on the sink while he ran a hot bath. They got into the water, holding each other.

"Spock? Let's get married soon. I'm don't want to wait, I want to be your wife."

Spock kissed her head. "I want more than that. I want you to be the mother of my child..."

**DUN DUN DUN**


End file.
